Hogwarts for the Newbies
by Starburst132
Summary: Phoebe Morelli is just a normal little girl living in an orphanage, but her best friend, Albus Potter, had shown her the light to the other side of her life. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just what she needed. Along with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, she has the time of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first FanFiction so all reviews are appreciated! Let me know what you think, and please enjoy!**

**Anything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling**

Phoebe Morelli was sitting next to her bestest friend in the whole wide world, Albus Potter. It was a calm day in the small neighborhood, and they were calmly sitting on their bums on a hill, nothing really happening, but a lot of things _were _happening. Just then, an owl landed on Phoebe's windowsill, a letter attached to its leg.

Phoebe was freaking out, what would happen when she eventually had to go back to the home? She didn't mean to make the jam jar explode, she didn't even touch it! Phoebe didn't know what happened. She wanted to tell Albus, but was scared to have him make fun of her, but Al wasn't that kind of person, right?

Then there was the fact that Albus wasn't going to school this upcoming year! He was going to some private school for kids like him. What did that even mean?! Everybody in his family went, his brother, parents, cousins (which he had a lot of), Uncles, and most of his Aunts! He wouldn't even tell her the name of the school!

"Albus?" She eventually spoke up, tucking her long, golden blonde hair behind her ear. "Can I talk to you? About anything?"

"Of course you can, Freckles," Albus publicized, turning to face her, his bright green eyes questioning.

"Something happened to me today. Something I can't really explain, it just sorta... Happened," Phoebe began. "Never mind, its daft."

"Tell me," Albus persisted, becoming suddenly very, very interested.

"I didn't exactly mean for it to explode... I don't even know how it happened!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What exploded?" Albus asked slowly, as if he was scared to press her any further.

"The strawberry jam jar!" Phoebe shouted as tears began forming in her amethyst colored eyes and her voice was reduced to a soft whisper. "Mrs. Lordicane saw too, it was right by her. You should have seen the look in her eye when it got all over her. She was furious, that's why I came over here. I'm not going to be allowed food for a week!"

Albus, unsure how to reassure his friend, sat stunned at what Phoebe was describing and began mentally dueling with himself. Was she a witch? _No._ But she could... _No._ She is an orphan... _No. She can't be_. You don't know who her parents are..._ No._

"I just- just got mad at- at her and- and I l-looked at the j-jar by her and- and it just- just... exploded," Phoebe stammered. "Oh, Albus! What do I do?"

"Phoebe, I need you to be honest with me. Has anything like this happened before? Anything really. Did you ever make things happen, things you can't explain when you're angry, or-or scared?" Albus asked her gently.

Phoebe looked at him incredulously, unconsciously raising her eyebrows, widening her purplish eyes, and tucking her bottom lip slightly into her mouth, giving her a face that mingled with curiosity, confusion, and the look a deer would in headlights.

"Albus, this isn't funny," Phoebe concluded.

"No, it isn't," Albus agreed.

"Then why-"

"Am I treating this so normally?" Albus interrupted her, and she slowly nodded her head. "Because for me, and my family, it is normal."

"What'd you mean?" she asked quietly, her deer-in-headlights seemingly a permanent fixture on her face.

"Before I tell you, we have to absolutely sure," Albus informed her, looking around the park to make sure nobody could overhear them.

"Sure of what? Albus, sure of what?" Phoebe was starting to panic and stood up. Albus followed her example and looked slightly down at her. He was smiling a huge smile, something you would more likely see on his brother, James, but not Albus. "Albus, what aren't you telling me?"

"Phoebe," Albus looked around one last time and picked up a small rock. "Don't touch it."

"Albus, you're scarin' me," Phoebe informed him, her voice like a small child's.

"I'm going to throw up this rock, and you can't touch it," Albus threw the rock up in the air between them and watched as Phoebe let it hit the ground. "Well, don't let it hit the ground, Phoebe!"

"But you said I can't touch it!" Phoebe pointed out, growing more and more frustrated. She didn't know what Albus was trying to get her to do, and it was frustrating her. She was growing mad at him for treating this like a joke. "Look, forget I said anything, it was probably just a mouse."

"No, it wasn't a mouse, Phoebe," Albus assured her. "I'm going to throw up this rock again, just like before, and you can't touch it, but don't let it hit the ground."

"Albus! Stop treating this like a joke! I can't just make it not touch the ground unless I touch the rock!" Phoebe shrieked, sounding like a kid throwing a tantrum. Even though she was almost eleven, she was a lot smaller than most eleven-year-olds, and closely resembled a mere child.

"Phoebe! Stop yelling!" Albus calmed her down. "I am not treating this like a joke. Please, just trust me."

"Throw your stupid rock," Phoebe agreed after a few seconds of silence.

Albus threw the rock up in the air and watched Phoebe's eye trailing after it and it started to fall back down. He knew he made Phoebe pretty mad, and if she was who he thought she was, then this could work. Maybe.

When the rock became eye level with Phoebe, it stopped. It just stopped in mid air. Suspended, as if on a string.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling :)**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

After staring at the suspended rock for several moments, Phoebe turned her attention to Albus, who was cutting his eyes between Phoebe and the still rock. Albus met her gaze with an open mouth and they just plain stared at each other.

"Whoa," Albus concluded and his mouth broke out into a huge grin. He started to laugh as Phoebe blushed and the rock hit the ground.

"Albus?" Phoebe asked absolutely terrified. Her eyes round, her mouth open, and her eyebrows scrunched together. "What just happened?"

"You're a witch, Phoebe! I can't believe it!" He exclaimed, still laughing. Phoebe, on the other hand, was not amused.

"A what?" She snapped.

"A witch!" he repeated.

"A witch?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes!" He clarified and tackled her into a huge hug, with she did not return as she was almost petrified at what he was telling her.

"I'm a... a witch?" She asked tentatively, hoping that this was some weird prank.

"Yes, and I'm a wizard! Oh, Freckles, do you know what this means?" He laughed.

"No," Phoebe said indefinitely.

"What?" Albus said. "Oh, right. You were raised at the home. That means anyone could be your parents. Even muggles could, well that makes it difficult. Yeah, difficult. Well, I'm sure that it won't even matter! Oh, my goodness! I can't believe it!" He said, almost to himself. "This, Freckles, means that we-"

"Albus? Phoebe? What are you two doing?" Harry Potter's voice came from the base of the hill.

"Don't tell him, Albus," Phoebe begged him.

"But he knows how to deal with stuff like this, Phoebe," Albus insisted.

"No, its my problem, and I don't want your _dad_ to know!" She said urgently, as Albus's dad made his way over to them.

"Why not tell him? He is going to find out eventually, Bee!" Albus insisted.

"Who is going to find out what eventually?" Harry asked, having heard the last little snippet of the two eleven-year-old's conversation.

"What? Nothing, Harry!" Phoebe jumped.

"Okay, are you sure?" Harry looked from one to the other and watched as his son elbowed his friend and she shook her head and mouthed no. Obviously, that was not the answer Albus was looking for.

"Phoebe is a witch, dad!" Albus told him, much to Phoebe's horror.

"Albus!" She exclaimed.

"Really! She is!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Albus, I don't think your friend really appreciated you blurting that out," He said, not taking his green eyes off Phoebe Morelli.

"Guess not, but now you know, so you can help her," Albus said shamefully.

"Help her with what?" Harry asked.

"You know... stuff," Albus said.

Harry sighed and gazed at the two small children in front of him. One, his own, the other, a friend. He knew that Phoebe wasn't very well off to begin with, and that his son was her only friend, besides he didn't really know what to do.

"Phoebe, are you?" He asked her. She looked up at him in wonder. She had such unusual eyes, a pale purple, and he was curious.

"I don't know," She whispered. She was frightened. Frightened of what she could do. Frightened of what would happen if she went back to the home. Frightened of what would happen to her.

"Phoebe, what makes Albus think you are a witch?" He asked her gently.

"I told him about the jam jar I sorta... broke, but I didn't break it. I didn't touch it. It exploded. Because I wanted it to," She informed him. He stared at her for a second then smiled a little.

"Why did you want it to explode?" He asked.

"Mrs. Lordicane was telling me that-that I don't do enough chores, and that I don't do them... correctly, and that I rush through them, and that if I don't improve, I won't be allowed outside. I got a bit mad. Frustrated... because I really try when I do my chores, and I told her that I would try to do better. She told me not to- not to talk back and she called me a- a rude word, and then the jar..." Phoebe trailed off.

"Exploded," Harry finished for her and she nodded.

"Then, before you came, I told Albus. He... guessed, and threw a rock up in the air, and I stopped it from touching the ground," She told him. "I don't know what this means."

"No," Harry agreed. "We can't be sure, but listen, the letters to Hogwarts arrived today, for Albus and James-"

"What?! Really?!" Albus exclaimed.

"Now, obviously your parents are Muggles-"

"Muggles?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Non-magic folk," Harry explained. "Someone will have to come and explain to your parents-"

"Um, Albus? You never told your dad?" Phoebe interrupted Harry once again, and both of them looked at her in confusion. "My parents, I don't know them."

"What?" Harry looked at her.

"I live at the orphanage a few blocks away, Mrs. Lordicane is my caretaker," Phoebe explained. "Thats why I don't have the best clothes or the best anything, really. I thought for sure Albus would have told you this. I'm sorry, as you were saying."

"Er, right, yes," Harry stuttered. He started to take great pity on this little girl who acted like being an orphan was no big deal while Harry, of course, knew exactly what it was like not knowing his own parents, then finding out that he was magical. Harry knew exactly what this girl was going through.

"Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic," Harry began. "They send letters of admission by owl, though since you have no magical guardians, they will send someone from the school to explain where it is you are going. Its a simple process really."

"Okay," Phoebe said.

"Now that thats done, I actually came out here to ask something," Harry told Phoebe and Albus.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to go to a sort of gathering, a lot of Albus's cousins are going too, and we like for you to join us, seeing as you may be magical, we don't have to take extra precautions" Harry asked her.

"Who is all going?" Albus asked his dad.

"Er, Rose, Hugo, and Fred for sure. Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy are most likely going. Dominique and Louis might go, and Teddy and Victoire are going," Harry informed Albus.

"Cool! So pretty much everybody is going?" Albus asked excitedly.

"Yes, but there is a chance that Dominique and Louis wouldn't go," Harry clarified.

"Okay, where are we going this year?" Albus pestered.

"Oh, we are just going have everyone over at our house," He told Albus, then turned to Phoebe. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure! I mean, I've never met Albus's cousins, so yeah!" Phoebe smiled. "When is it?"

"The day after tomorrow," Harry explained to her. "Just come over to our house around one."

"Sounds good," She agreed. "I'll just be going. See you then! Bye, Albus!"

"Good luck," Albus grimaced, knowing that Phoebe would need all the luck she could get.

Phoebe set off down the hill and down the block. As anxious as she was to go to Albus's house the day after the next, she wished that she didn't have to go to the home, and that she didn't have to see Mrs. Lordicane.

She knew she was in trouble. Mrs. Lordicane was very, very strict when it came to kids getting in trouble. Maybe if Phoebe went in through the back door she could find Anista and maybe, just maybe, Mrs. Lordicane would go easy on her. Possibly.


	3. Chapter 3

When Phoebe got to the house, she hesitated. She was nervous. She crept around through the side gate and went all the way around to the back of the house. The house was pretty big. There were three levels above ground, and a basement.

There were six rooms (three on the top two levels,) four bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, two laundry rooms, and Mrs. Lordicane's room was on the main level. There were eleven kids at the house, so it was always pretty noisy, and there were often many arguments. Phoebe shared a room with Anista, who was thirteen, and very, very nice.

The only kid who didn't have to share a room was Andrew, he was seventeen and would be leaving when he turned eighteen. The youngest was Toby, he was just about one, and he shared a room with Riley, she was three. Then Lucy and Sophie, who are both five shared a room. Seven-year-old Ryan shares a room with the fourteen-year-old Zeke, Leah's eight and she shares with Marcy who is ten.

The house was always filled with laughter and screams and just noise, but when Phoebe walked the house, it was dead silent. Not a single sound echoed through the house. There weren't any running feet or crying. Not even the wash was going.

Phoebe hesitated before going farther into the kitchen because she saw that there was still jam on the floor and pieces of broken glass. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where she found the feared Mrs. Lordicane.

Mrs. Lordicane was almost a foot taller than Phoebe and her light brown hair was pulled into a tight bun that was streaked with grey. To Phoebe, Mrs. Lordicane looked like a thin, overgrown rat. Her nose came to a point and her eyes were beady beneath her thick glasses.

For an older woman, she was extremely strict and a huge rule enforcer. Nobody really contradicted her unless of course you were an attendant of Mrs. Lordicane's Home for Children, which Phoebe was.

"Care to explain where you have been?" Mrs. Lordicane demanded stiffly.

"I was at Albus's house," Phoebe muttered. "Where is everyone?"

"That's beside the point. What did you do to the jam jar?" Mrs. Lordicane snapped.

"I don't know. I wanted it to explode, so it did," Phoebe shrugged.

"Yes, but how, you insolent child?"

"I told you! I don't know!"

"Yes you do and if you don't fess up within the next hour, you will be on toilet duty for the rest of the summer," Mrs. Lordicane announced and walked into her room. Phoebe groaned and slowly made her way over to the staircase on the left side of the room and made her way up to the top floor, down the hall, and into her room. When she opened the door, everyone was in there.

Marcy, Leah, Zeke, Ryan and Sophie all sat on Phoebe's bed, and Anista, Andrew, Lucy, Riley, and even Toby was sitting on Anista's bed. Phoebe stared at everyone as they turned to look at her in wonder.

"This came for you, Phoebe. I snatched it out of the mail before Mrs. Lordybutt could see," Anista told Phoebe holding out an envelope. Phoebe smiled when Anista called Mrs. Lordicane, Lordybutt. Everyone at the home did behind her back.

Phoebe stared at the envelope. It was addressed to her alright, it was right there in emerald green ink. It read:

**Ms. P. Morelli**

**Room 5**

**Mrs. Lordicane's Home for Children**

It even said the address! The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment. There was no stamp. Phoebe tuned the envelope over, her hand trembling. She saw a wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

Phoebe walked over an open spot on her bed next to Marcy and Leah and stared at her envelope. Just as she started to open the the envelope, the doorbell rang through the empty house. It echoed up the walls and clanged through the kids' eardrums.

Who was here? Who ever came here? But Phoebe jumped up from the bed, letter in hand and raced out of the room. She stopped at the top of the stairs where she could see the front door.

Zeke, Marcy, Anista and Andrew followed her and they all stared at the guest in the home. The man was taller than Mrs. Lordicane, his brown hair was neatly cut, he had several small scars on his face, and he looked thoroughly excited.

"I'm Professor Neville Longbottom, you must be Mrs. Lordicane!" The man, Prof. Longbottom, exclaimed as he shook Mrs. Lordicane's hand.

"Yes, what do you want?" Mrs. Lordicane sneered, obviously not liking the robes this man was wearing. Phoebe, on the other hand, thought they looked interesting.

"Well I'm looking for a Phoebe Morelli," He smiled. Phoebe's eyes grew wide and she could feel pairs of eyes looking at her.

"What do you want with her?" Mrs. Lordicane snapped.

"Well, I'll explain as soon as Phoebe is with us."

"Why do you want to talk to Phoebe?"

"I want to her to come to a school." Prof. Longbottom announced and Phoebe could have jumped for joy right then and there. Albus wasn't lying! There really was a Hogwarts!

"Let me go and get her," Mrs. Lordicane gave up. She turned around and made eye contact with Phoebe and beckoned her over. Phoebe stood up from her hiding spot behind the banister and made her way down the stairs.

She was adjusting her shabby shirt and worn out jeans as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Phoebe stared at the man and he smiled softly at her. They went outside, away from anyone else listening in and he began to talk.

"I'm Professor Longbottom and I teach Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. See, Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic and only kids with magical abilities are accepted. I see you got your letter, go on. Open it!" He gestured to the envelope still in Phoebe's hand.

She broke the wax seal and started to unfold the letter. Inside it read:

**Dear Ms. Morelli,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

Phoebe simply stared at the letter. She was going to Hogwarts?

"Well, there you have it! We can up to Diagon Alley and buy all your school stuff!" Prof. Longbottom interrupted Phoebe's thoughts.

"So there really is a Hogwarts! He didn't lie to me," Phoebe breathed.

"Who didn't lie to you?" He asked.

"My friend, Albus Potter."

"Oh! You know the Potters?"

"Yeah, Albus is my best friend."

"What a small world."

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah, Ginny and Harry are some really good friends of mine."

"Cool."

"Yeah, now how about we go shop?" He suggested and with a word of approval, Phoebe and Prof. Longbottom set off to the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday Harry Potter! Most of this chapter closely resembles the book in many ways, but everything that you may recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling A.K.A. the absolute Genius.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Please tell me! :)**

* * *

Phoebe and Professor Longbottom walked into the Underground station and got a train into London and then headed for the famous Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi, Neville!" a lady from behind the counter smiled at him as he walked by.

"Hello, Hannah! This is Phoebe, I'm taking her to Diagon Alley to get her school stuff," Professor Longbottom told her.

"Okay, be home in time for dinner!" Hannah smiled and waved them goodbye. Phoebe figured they must've been married or something. The pub was tiny and grubby-looking but it seemed well kept for the most part.

They didn't even bother to say hello to most people, but Phoebe smiled at everyone she saw. They walked through the back of the store where Professor Longbottom began counting bricks on a wall. He tapped a certain brick three times then the two stepped back and watched as the brick wall moved open and they were facing a large archway, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley," said the Professor.

He grinned at Phoebe's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Phoebe looked over her shoulder to see the archway sealing itself off and shrinking back into a brick wall.

"You still have your letter?" he asked Phoebe and she nodded, "Good you'll find a list of school supplies in it." She opened the letter again and found a second piece of parchment she hadn't even noticed before and examined it.

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_A Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE**

**NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**S

"Um, I haven't any money," Phoebe spoke up tentatively.

"Oh, that's alright! The school gives a loan to students who don't have any money. I have to all here with me, but you may need to buy most of your things second-hand," Longbottom explained and patted his pocket.

"Okay," Phoebe stated shyly. This shouldn't be too bad, Phoebe thought as they sat down an empty table and Longbottom started to explain Wizarding money to her.

"The gold ones are Galleons, there are seven and you need those to buy your wand, then there are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, you've got quite a few of those, and there are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, and you've got plenty of those, easy enough right?" He smiled and put the money back into the small green bag, which he handed to Phoebe, "Might as well get your uniform."

They walked into a second-hand robe shop where they found a rather unused set of robes that were just a bit too long for Phoebe, but bought them anyways. To Phoebe, it didn't matter if the robes were too long or too short, as long as she had some.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Professor Longbottom asked after Phoebe made the purchase. They walked over to a small stand where Phoebe got large chocolate chip ice cream and Professor Longbottom got a simple chocolate flavor. He also paid and Phoebe consistently thanked him over and over again until the ice cream was gone.

The two walked into a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts where they bought Phoebe's school books secondhand. The shop was beautiful and the shelves were stacked high to the ceiling and filled with the largest array of books. Some were as large as paving stones and wrapped in leather while some were the size of postage stamps.

They went to a different store where they bought a pewter cauldron, a set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was absolutely fascinating despite the horrid smell, a mixture of rotted cabbages and bad eggs. Barrels of slimy... stuff... stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Professor Longbottom asked the man behind the counter for a supply of basic ingredients for Phoebe, while Phoebe herself examined all the... things.

Outside of the Apothecary, Professor Longbottom checked Phoebe's list again.

"Just have to get your wand now, you'll want Ollivander's their the best you can get!" He exclaimed with a smile. They walked over to the shop which was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

For a second, Phoebe doubted it. Was there seriously a wand that could help her do magic? She supposed she was about to find out as a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair that Professor Longbottom sat on to wait.

Phoebe found her surroundings odd. She looked to the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly up to the ceiling. For some unknown reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Phoebe jumped and turned around to face an old man standing before her. His wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Um, hi," Phoebe said awkwardly.

"What's your name?" said the man.

"Um, Phoebe Morelli," she answered quietly.

"Lovely name," Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Phoebe, and she wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were creepy.

Thankfully, Mr. Ollivander noticed Neville Longbottom. "Ah, Neville! Neville Longbottom! 13 inches, cherry with unicorn hair wasn't it?"

"It is sir, yes," Professor Longbottom admitted.

"The wand chooses the wizard Miss Morelli, or in this case, witch," Mr. Ollivander told Phoebe, "Well, now- let me see," He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um- well I'm right handed," said Phoebe.

"Hold out your arm. That's it," He measured Phoebe from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Morelli. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another witch or wizard's wand."

Phoebe realized that the tape measure was measuring her all by itself. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled in a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Morelli. Try this one. Hawthorn and dragon heartstring. 10 inches. Reasonably springy. Just take it a give it a wave."

Phoebe took the wand (feeling immensely silly) and waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of her hand very quickly.

"Maple and unicorn hair. Eight inches. Supple," he gave her the next wand, but quickly snatched it back. "No, no- here, beech and dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, swishy."

Phoebe carefully grabbed the wand and stared at it. Mr. Ollivander sighed and took the wand back.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. Here," he gave her yet another wand, without even bothering to tell her what it was made of. He looked at her holding the wand expectantly so Phoebe shrugged.

"Maybe not?" she suggested, and Mr. Ollivander nodded and grabbed the wand back.

"How about this one. Willow. Eleven and three fourths inches. Phoenix feather core. Slightly springy," Mr. Ollivander carefully handed her the wand which she took in her right hand. She closed her fist around it and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand a few inches and waved it around through the dusty air. Red and gold sparks shot from the end like fireworks. Professor Longbottom clapped and smiled and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good."

He gently took the wand from Phoebe's fingers and returned the wand to it's box and wrapped it in brown paper. Phoebe paid the seven gold Galleons for the wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Phoebe and Professor Longbottom made their way through Diagon Alley, back through the brick wall and sat themselves down at an empty table in the Leaky Cauldron.

The lady, Hannah, from earlier that day came over with two mugs filled with a golden substance with whipped cream on top. Phoebe looked at it skeptically, and Professor Longbottom laughed.

"Relax, it's just Butterbeer. It's really good. It's sort of like hot chocolate for muggles but it tastes much different," he explained.

"Oh, okay," Phoebe smiled slightly and took a small sip from the glass, but then returned for more because it tasted so good.

"Do you have any questions, Phoebe?" he asked her after several minutes of agonizing silence.

"Just a few," Phoebe shrugged.

"Ask away."

"Well, I was wondering about Hogwarts.

"What about it?"

"How does it work?"

"I'm not sure I get what you mean."

"What should I expect my first day?"

"Well, on September first you go to Kings Cross station and get onto platform 9 3/4-"

"9 3/4?"

"Yes, I'm sure if you ask the Potter's to bring you, they'll show you how to get onto the platform. The train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock and the ride lasts most of the day. When you get off, you'll want to find Hagrid, he's not hard to miss, and he'll bring you to the boats where all you first years will see the castle for the first time.

"Then when you're at the castle someone will show you to the Great Hall, where you'll be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin-"

"Does it matter what house you are in?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Not at all," He told her but continued, "Each house has a sort of saying. Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure- Ravenclaw. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness."

"What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Cool," Phoebe started contemplating her thoughts of the different houses more and more. Ravenclaw sounded fun, but the motto seemed to say that they are all witty and smart. Hufflepuff sounded kind of lame, but fun all the same. Slytherin seemed a bit demanding, and Gryffindor seemed like it had a huge reputation.

After they finished their butterbeers, Phoebe was escorted home by Professor Longbottom on the Underground and they earned plenty of weird looks with all of Phoebe's oddly shaped packages. When they returned to the home, Phoebe was greeted by the usual sounds of the house. There was laughter and slight screams filling the air through the open windows.

The went up to the door and Mrs. Lordicane answered holding a nearly asleep Toby on her thin hip. She can be caring most of the younger kids when they're hurt or tired but the affection dwindles as the kids get older. When she saw all the packages they brought back, she placed Toby into nearby Marcy's arms.

"This is your ticket. Remember, platform 9 3/4 at kings cross station on the first of September and the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock. Its all on your ticket. Stick to your ticket!" Professor Longbottom urged Phoebe as he handed her the ticket.

"Yes, well, thank you Professor Longbottom," Mrs. Lordicane said stiffly as she took the packages from Longbottom's hands.

"See you a Hogwarts Phoebe!" he shouted as Mrs. Lordicane shut the door.

"Bye, Professor! Thank you!" Phoebe shouted out an open window and watched as her Professor turned and disappeared. She shrugged it off and ran upstairs to her room, taking in all the events of the day.

**Hope you liked it and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters you may recognized. J.K. Rowling does, although I wish I did, but then again... Doesn't Everyone?**

* * *

The second Phoebe entered her room, Anista, Zeke and Andrew started pestering her with questions. She ignored the three people and set down most of her packages at the foot of her bed. Then she walked down the stairs again and grabbed the rest.

"Where did you go?"

"Are you seriously magical?"

"What's Hogwarts?"

They kept asking Phoebe questions and she could hardly contain her excitement. She looked from person to person. Anista Zaccagnino had walnut brown eyes and short deep brown hair. Zeke Shelor had silvery blue eyes and light chestnut hair that hung loose around his face. Andrew Milligan had hazel eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Phoebe smiled at the group and began telling them all she could about Hogwarts. She told the trio everything Albus and Professor Longbottom had told her. It wasn't that much to go on, but Phoebe found herself dreaming of magic that night.

When she woke up, around eight o'clock, she walked downstairs rubbing sleep out of her tired eyes. Mrs. Lordicane was already up and was feeding Toby. Riley, Lucy and Sophie were watching cartoons and Marcy was eating cereal.

Phoebe grabbed a bowl out of a cupboard and then a spoon and sat down at the table across from Marcy. She poured herself cereal and milk and began eating. Marcy was ten and she had light strawberry blonde hair and very pale skin with freckles all over.

Marcy and Phoebe sat and ate in companionable silence and when Phoebe was done, she put her bowl in the sink, and went upstairs to get ready for the day. She put on a pair of beat-up jeans, a plain, faded T-shirt and some old shoes that used to be Anista's.

She went outside and walked over to the park then sat on a swing. Phoebe swung slightly and she kept having to push her blonde hair out of her face. She tucked it behind her ear and sat and stared at the trees.

"Hey, Phoebe!" a familiar voice called out from behind her. She looked around and Albus was walking over to the swings.

"Hey," she smiled at him as he sat on the swing next to hers.

"So, what happened yesterday?" he asked her.

"When I got back, Mrs. Lordicane said that if I didn't tell her what happened, then I'd be on toilet duty for the rest of the summer," Phoebe began. "I went back to my room and Anista gave me a letter. The doorbell rang and..."

"And?"

"Do you know a Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes! He's a family friend! He teaches Herbology at Hogwarts!"

"Well, he took me to Diagon Alley and I got my school stuff."

"I'm going later on today. Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, I even have a wand!"

"Ooh! What is it?"

"Its willow with a phoenix feather core, eleven and three-fourths inches, slightly springy," Phoebe said proudly.

"Awesome! So you're coming over tomorrow right? I want you to meet Rose, she's my cousin and the same age as us," Albus told her. Phoebe happily agreed and they spent most of the early afternoon on the swings.

Phoebe couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. Albus told her as much as he knew, but he told her that it might not be very reliable, since James mostly told him about it. It was a castle, that much she knew. It was huge, and beautiful and Albus was really nervous about the 'sorting'

When Phoebe asked what that was, he told her that when they first get there, they have to be sorted into four houses. Apparently, they put a hat on their heads and the hat determines which house the person will be in.

By lunch, Phoebe had a pretty good idea on what to expect at Hogwarts. She also knew how to get onto the platform, even though she was a little skeptical of running at a wall, Albus seemed dead serious.

He told he had to go get his stuff at around 2pm and headed off to his house.

The next day, Phoebe woke up around nine and repeated the process she did the day before, only she didn't go to the park. She waited until 12:45 before she left the house. She walked over to Albus' house and found him waiting outside for her with a girl a little shorter than him, but still taller than Phoebe, with puffy red hair.

"Phoebe, this is my cousin Rose, Rose this is my friend Phoebe. She's a witch too!" Albus exclaimed.

"Hi," Phoebe smiled at Rose and she smiled back.

A tall boy with bright turquoise hair came out of the house and introduced himself as Teddy. Teddy was nineteen and really nice. He was a metamorphmagus. He could change his appearance at will, and to prove it, he changed his nose into a pig snout, and then to a duck's bill.

Phoebe laughed so hard when he gave himself rainbow colored hair and he ended up keeping it like that. Albus brought Phoebe inside, where a few more teenagers were.

A very pretty girl with long, silvery hair walked up to her and smiled a very sweet smile. "My name is Victoire, and you must be Phoebe. Albus has told us a lot about you." She said and her crystal blue eyes sparkled.

Phoebe smiled back and looked over to Albus, who was bright red in the face. Rose nudged him and giggled a bit. A boy came up behind Victoire and smiled at Phoebe. She had never met a more attractive boy in her life.

"Uh, this is my brother, Louis. Just keep your eyes away from him," Victoire told her and pushed Louis away before he could say anything.

"My name is Dominique," a girl with shoulder length red hair smiled politely at Phoebe. She just had something about her that screamed 'rebel' at Phoebe. Her hair was swept to one side and she had a golden hoop earring in the top of her ear.

"I'm Phoebe," she said softly, almost intimidated by this girl.

"I know," Dominique winked at her and said softly; "Albus really has said a lot about you."

"Oh," Phoebe didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully she didn't have to because at that moment, Albus' older brother, James, bounded into the living room with a red haired boy at his side.

James looked pretty much identical to Albus, but he had glasses and mischievous, golden brown eyes. The boy with him had longish red hair, freckles, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes, but he held that sort of mischief in his eyes too.

The red haired boy introduced himself as Fred and didn't give Phoebe a second thought. Then Lily, Albus' nine-year-old sister, walked up to her with two kids in tow. One a red-haired boy that vaguely looked like that Fred boy, and a small girl with messy brown hair held back with a red headband.

"Phoebe! I hears that you're a witch too! That is soo cool!" Lily told her and wrapped her arms around Phoebe's waist. "This is my friend cousins, Hugo and Lucy."

"Hi, I'm Phoebe," she introduced herself. Hugo giggled at her and bit on the hem of his shirt. Lucy promptly went up to her and shook her hand.

"I like you," Lucy smiled at her.

"I like you too, I guess," Phoebe returned the smile.

"You are gonna be on our team for the war, okay?" Hugo told her and patted her arm.

"War?" Phoebe asked, alarmed.

"The prank war we always have!" Lily told her.

"Oh, uh, okay," Phoebe said nervously. The three smiled and promptly skipped away. She stared after them in confusion and looked around the room. She saw a girl she hadn't noticed before. She looked a lot like Lucy, only older, with red hair and her nose buried in a book.

Phoebe walked over and sat down near the girl. "I'm Phoebe." She said hesitantly. The girl looked up from her book, slightly startled and looked Phoebe over.

"Molly," she smiled sweetly and shook Phoebe's hand. Then she put her nose back in her book and it was obvious that she wasn't going to say anymore.

She stood and walked over to Albus, feeling extremely out of place. She didn't know why she agreed to come. Yeah she was a witch but these people were just... odd.

"What did the munchkins want?" Albus asked her referring to Lily, Lucy and Hugo.

"Uh, they want me on their team for the war?" Phoebe said uncertainly.

"No, you have to be on mine and Rose's," Albus said seriously and smiled at her. Dang, there was a lot of smiling.

"Prank war?" Phoebe asked, unable to find how this was a serious matter. Albus started chuckling and Rose too. Phoebe joined in with them and soon they were doubled over in laughter.

"Its a tradition," Rose managed, and burst out laughing. They didn't even know _why_ they were laughing.

The three of them started discussing Hogwarts and the wizarding world and what their wands were like. Phoebe told them about her experience at Diagon Alley and told them about her wand.

In return, Rose and Albus told Phoebe about how they both really, really, wanted to be in Gryffindor and that they were afraid to see the outcome if they weren't. Phoebe hadn't really given it much thought, but she decided that whatever house these two were in, she wanted to be in it too.

After a while, a girl that Phoebe hadn't met yet walked up to them and told them that snacks were available in the kitchen. The girl had nicely tanned skin. She wasn't quite 'brown' but she was close. Her raven black hair was cut short and accented her sharp cheekbones.

Rose told Phoebe that her name was Roxanne and that she was Fred's older sister, which Phoebe found that difficult to wrap her head around. The three walked into the kitchen, and saw James and Fred sneaking up on Roxanne, Dominique, and Louis. They watched carefully as the two dropped frosting all over the three people.

Roxanne screamed and whipped around to look at her laughing brother and cousin. Dominique was giving them the death glare and Louis was wiping the frosting off his face and into his mouth.

"This is war, you little punks!" Dominique declared and Rose and Albus dragged Phoebe out of the kitchen and into a cupboard where they started planning their strategy.

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think of it. If you liked it, tell me. If you absolutely hated it, tell me that too. If you have an idea, let me know that too. Till next time, stay gold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is still the owner**

Prank wars were not Phoebe's forte. She ended up going home at around four o'clock, still picking paint out of her hair, compliments of Lily, Lucy and Hugo. She had fun, but she also felt really uncomfortable.

When she got back, she went up to her room and started reading one of her spell books. She really didn't want to mess up at Hogwarts, so she tried a few spells. She really was magical!

Up until the time she had to go to King's Cross, Mrs. Lordicane was acting weird. She wouldn't let Phoebe watch any of the younger kids. She didn't make Phoebe do any chores. She even cleaned up after Phoebe.

Phoebe spent most of her time with Albus and the occasional Rose Weasley. Albus and her talked about Hogwarts and the houses and the classes and the wizarding world. She was surprised to find out that wizards even had a prime minister.

She learned that kids can't use magic outside of school, but it was alright for them since they haven't gone to Hogwarts yet. As the days counted down to September 1st, Phoebe grew more and more anxious.

She tried to memorize her spell books, and learn as many spells beforehand so she wasn't unprepared.

Finally the day arrived and Phoebe woke up at five o'clock that morning and decided that she was far too excited to go back to sleep. She pulled on a pair of jeans because she didn't want to go into muggle London in her wizarding robes.

Anista braided Phoebe's hair in two tight braids down either side of her head. Phoebe last minute checked her trunk. She had her wand, her robes, some pajamas, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, some snacks, her wizard money, and other necessities.

She dragged her very heavy trunk down the stairs and out to the car and her, Mrs. Lordicane, Lucy and Sophie headed in the car. She didn't know why Mrs. Lordybutt brought the five-year-olds along, but the older kids were taking care of the younger ones.

Mrs. Lordybutt dropped her off outside of the station and didn't even say goodbye. She just drove off. The last thing she saw was Lucy sticking her head out the window and waving goodbye. Lucy's curly blonde hair getting in her face. Then she ducked her head back in quickly.

Phoebe checked her watch. It was 10:30. She had plenty of time, but she didn't want to waste it. She dragged her trunk onto a trolley and walked into the station. She went past platform 9... and then platform 10, but there wasn't a platform nine and three-quarters.

Phoebe started getting nervous and she stopped a passing guard. She asked for the train to Hogwarts and he said he never heard of it before. She asked for the train that leaves at eleven o'clock and he shook his head. Getting desperate, she asked for platform nine and three-quarters.

"There's no such thing young miss," the guard laughed and walked away.

She stood helpless with a heavy trunk and no one around. She couldn't call Mrs. Lordybutt. No, she would laugh at her and make her walk home. She stared around at the people. No one out of the ordinary. Maybe if she stayed in this spot long enough, someone magical would come by and show her the way.

So Phoebe stood and waited looking for anyone dressed like the people she saw in Diagon Alley. Two nearly identical girls walked by her. They wore mismatching outfits and both had a huge, heavy looking trunk on a trolley in front of them.

One was shorter than the other, but both had shoulder length deep brown hair and hazel eyes. The shorter one had a pair of simple black squared glasses on her face and freckles all over her nose.

"Why are there so many muggles, Leah?" the shorter one asked the taller.

Something clicked in Phoebe's brain. Muggles. That's what Professor Longbottom called the non-magic folk. And Albus.

"Excuse me! D-do you guys know get to Hogwarts?" Phoebe asked them pleadingly.

"First time at Hogwarts? Mine too, I'm really nervous, but Leah says I shouldn't be, but I am. Are you a muggle born? I'm not, both my parents are wizards. I'm Lydia Thomas by the way," the short one spoke quickly.

"I'm Phoebe, and I don't know if I'm a muggle born. I'm nervous too," Phoebe admitted to Lydia.

"Come on then!" Leah begged. Then her voice changed into a light floaty one. "You just need to run straight at the bricks. Just keep going and run if you're nervous."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll go with you! Come on," Lydia told her. They brought their trolleys together and started running at the wall. Here it came. It was closer and closer, and Phoebe braced herself for an impact, but it never came.

She went straight into the wall. Lydia's eyes lit up as she stared at the train ahead of her. It was smoky, but she could make out a scarlet train. The sign above her head told her she was on platform nine and three-quarters.

Lydia and Phoebe decided to get a compartment together. Leah disappeared but it didn't seem to bother Lydia so Phoebe shrugged it off. Much to Phoebe's disappointment, she did not even spot Albus, or any of the Weasleys for that matter.

"I really want to be in Gryffindor, just like my dad and my sister, where do you want to be put?" Lydia asked.

"I dunno," Phoebe said honestly. Did everyone want to be in Gryffindor? Just then the compartment slid open and revealed two perfectly identical boys. They both had neatly kept amber brown hair and artic blue eyes.

"I'm Duncan Snell," one said.

"And I'm Matthew Snell," the other stated.

"Can we sit here?" they asked simultaneously. Lydia and Phoebe nodded their heads. They boys sat down opposite of them and the four just sat sort of awkwardly. The train started moving and the door opened again.

There stood a boy with slicked back white-blonde hair and pale cheeks. He looked at the four people and coughed slightly.

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy. May I sit here?" he asked. The four shrugged and Scorpius sat next to the Snell boys and the door opened once again. This time to a girl who looked downright frightened.

She had very light brown hair and indigo eyes. She muttered something about everywhere else being full and sat down next to Phoebe. The six kids sat next to each other nervously and no one said anything.

"What house do you guys want to be in?" Lydia broke the silence.

"I want to be in Gryffindor," Matthew and Duncan said at the same time. "Jinx!"

"My father wants me to be in Slytherin," Scorpius said miserably.

"I kinda want to be in Gryffindor like my dad, but Hufflepuff would be alright too," the girl who never introduced herself said.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Lydia asked.

"Alice Longbottom," she said quietly.

"Longbottom? Like Professor Longbottom?" Phoebe asked her. She nodded. "He brought me to Diagon Alley."

"He's the head of Gryffindor house and teaches Herbology. I've always liked plants," Alice shyly mentioned.

"I kinda want to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be alright too," Phoebe admitted.

"I want to be a Gryffindor," Lydia said proudly.

Lydia, Scorpius and the two Snell boys went on about the different houses and Phoebe and Alice started talking about different plants. Wizards and witches are just weird, Phoebe thought.

**A/N: So, yeah. Please, please, please let me know what you think. It would mean a lot to me, even if you say you hate it. But I hope you don't! Have a nice day. BTW, auto correct wants Ravenclaw to be enclave, Hufflepuff to be shuffle, Slytherin to be Slithery, Slithering, or Inherit and Malformed to be Malformed.**


End file.
